¿Amigos o algo mas?
by Nohaalivelovelaugh
Summary: Chico y chica enamorados en secreto, todo puede canviar en una semana...
1. Nuestra primera noche juntos

Esto era una chica llamada Sakura y un chico llamado Sasuke iban a el mismo colegio a el mismo curso y a la misma clase y hasta se sentaban juntos, y eran muy muy amigos Las chicas le tenian envidia a la ojijade, ya que Sasuke era bastante guapo y tenia un gran fisico Sakura estaba enamorada de el en secreto, ella era muy guapa todo lo que un Uchiha podia desear Unos buenos pechos, un buen culo, unos bonitos ojos...era PERFECTA no queria admitir que sentia una gran atraccion por ella

Un dia de Julio en el coche hacia un fiesta

Ay deja esa cancion- le dijo Sakura quien empezo a bailar y a cantar en voz bajita una cancion que le encantaba, que le volvia loca y ella le volvia loco a el y mas con el peque o traje que llevaba: Un vestido blanco que dejaba transparentado su sujetador y sus bragitas de color fucsia

Mal-tra-tra-ta-me,Mal-tra-tra-ta-me, Mal-tra-tra-ta-me, sudando en el acto gritando dice- decia ella mientras poco a poco se le iba subiendo la fina tela

Sakura estate quieta, que si no no llegamos

Ahora ya no puedo ni bailar o que?- le dijo ella molestandose- tambien eso me lo prohibes?

Sakura no vayas por ahi, tus padres confian en mi para que te cuide

Que me cuides? Oh que mono, pero no necesito tu ayuda, me se cuidar sola

No, no sabes, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?

Flash-back

Ella iba caminando por la calle despues de haberle asegurado a el de que tendria cuidado se vio rodeada por una panda de pirados suerte que estuvo el para salvarla;A ella le castigaron, solo podia salir si Sasuke estaba con ella y a el le dieron un premio

Fin flash-back

Prefiero no recordar

Asi me gusta Sakurita, que usted se porte bien

Aish callate

Justo en ese instante sono el mobil de el, paro en segunda fila y lo cogio

Cuando dio por finalizada la llamda volvio a poner el vehiculo en marcha pero ahora dirigiendose a su casa en vez de a la fiesta o a la casa de ella

Por que vamos a tu casa?

Hoy pasaras la noche comnigo- sonrio picaramente poniendo una mano en la pierna de ella a la que le hizo lanzar un suspiro y poco a poco fue ascendiendo

Sasuke, el semaforo- le dijo se alando lo que se acababa de pasar

Molesta- le dijo sonriendo 


	2. Besos de buenas noches

Poco despues en casa del pelinegro

Anda, pasa - le dijo el dandole paso a Sakura

Gracias - dijo ella con su sarcasmo

Bueno, quieres que veamos una peli?

No, dejalo me quiero ir a dormir - dijo ella empezando a subir las escaleras que conducian hacia las habitaciones

Perfecto pues vamos, en que lado de la cama prefieres dormir?

Que? No yo contigo no duermo ni en sue os, tu en una cama yo en la otra, ah y en habitaciones distintas - dijo ella encaminandose hacia la habitacion de invitados

Si, claro - dijo sonriendo mientras le cogia de la cintura desprevenidamente - Estas segura de que no quieres que duerma contigo?

S-si

Segura? - dijo el acercandose a su boca

Si, y ahora Sasuke me das un pijama? - dijo ella apartandose

Y por que no duermes desnudita o en ropa interior - dijo el picaramente

Porque no me gusta, ahora me puedes dar ya el pijama

Ten - le dijo acercandole uno

Gracias

Voy a canbiarme en el ba o

Instantes mas tarde, Sakura sale del ba o, entra en la habitacion de Sasuke y ve que no esta, y entonces se dirige hacia su habitacion pensando que el estaria o en el otro ba o o en la cocina

Iba a girar el picaporte cuando una mano la agarro y la llevo hacia dentro

Enseguida estaba contra la pared y el enfrente de ella

Que haces tu aqui? - dijo ella con el corazon a mil por hora

Iba a darte buenas noches, queria hacerlo mas intrigante

Que majo, podrias no haberme dado el susto que me diste

Lo siento cari o, pero que es la vida sin intriga, una mierda...

Bah, tira me voy a acostar - dijo mientras se metia en la cama - buenas noches

Buenas noches - le dijo acercandose a ella para darle un beso de buenas noches, le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la nariz , en el que ella se estremecio, otro en uno de los pomulos, despues en el otro y finalmente le dio un beso, dulce, tranquilo, relajado, pausado, en la boca

Se puede saber que haces? - dijo ella pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sino otro beso mas apasionado que el anterior 


	3. Sueños

Despues de ese beso, siguieron mas y mas, hasta que el se coloco encima de ella pero sin aplastarla, ante eso ella gimio al notar la ereccion del pelinegro, continuaron besandose hasta que empezo a besar y succionar el cuello de la joven quien gimio aun mas

Sas..Sasuke...kun - dijo ella entre jadeos y gemidos

Hmp..que? - dijo el apartandose de su cuello y mirandole de una forma que a ella la dejo sin palabras

Al ver que no le contestaba siguio besandole en el cuello

Sasuke... - dijo ella intentando apartarlo, pero el se nego y siguio con su tarea

Ella al ver que se negaba decicio dejarle seguir, ya que si era un sue o preferia no despertar nunca

Continuo hasta que le quito la camisa dejando ver sus hermosos senos, empezo a besar el comienzo para despues seguir hasta sus pezones, ante esto ella grito...

Sakura... - dijo el con una voz profunda

Mmm...

Sakura... - siguio diciendo el mientras ella gemia

Sakura por el amor de Dios abre la puta puerta - al decir esto ella se sobresalto, Dios, parecia tan real, se habia quedado medio dormida en el ba o

Voy - dijo suspirando decepcionada

Al abrir la puerta inmediatamente entro Sasuke

Joder Sakura, media hora - bufo molesto

Molesto - le imito ella mientras se iba

Buenas noches eh

Si, buenas noches - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitacion

Dios, espero no volver a so ar eso (En serio Sakurita...? xD) - penso ella y se acosto

A la ma ana siguiente...

Buenos dias dormilona - dijo Sasuke mientras preparaba dos cafes, uno con leche para ella y uno solo para el

Buenos dias chacha - dijo riendose de el

Jaja que graciosa - dijo el pelinegro

Gracias, me lo tomare como cumplido - dijo la pelirrosa sentandose en una silla

Mejor...- dijo el secamente - Tengo buenas o malas noticias segun como lo mires - dijo el sonriendo picaramente

Haber, sueltalo - dijo mientras le daba el primer sorbo al cafe

Tu madre ha llamado y te quedas aca pues unos... - dijo como si contara con los dedos - siete dias - dicho esto ella asi se atraganta y comenzo a toser

Estas de co a no? - dijo recuperando el aliento

Tsk..No, lo siento pero te toca quedarte conmigo mas de una semanita - dijo canturreando las ultimas palabras

Porfavor no me maten, jeje solo lo queria poner con mas intriga como bien dice Sasuke :)

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdooooon por tardar tanto en escribir pero me pasaron miles de cosas

Intentare actualizar mas pronto, miles millones de gracias por leer mi historia, ya que estais aqui porfavor mirar haber si os gusta mi otro fic se llama "Un amor irreal"

De nuevo mil gracias, me hacen super feliz :D


	4. No me toques

Que? Toda la semana?- pregunto ella desconcertada, el asintio - Tu madre...

No, la tuya, que te dejo a mi cargo siete dias - dijo levantando levemente las cejas

Joder - dijo resoplando - Oye me dejarias irme un rato al mercadillo, que quiero comprarme algo...

No, te quedas conmigo, no vas a salir sin mi permiso

Pues damelo - dijo ella quejandose

No te lo voy a dar, estas a mi cargo y hasta que yo no salga tu tampoco - dijo el secamente, la ojijade se fue a la habitacion correspondiente - Ehh, donde vas?

Dejame! - le contesto su peque a molestia

Maldito sea el Sasukecito este, augghh y encima despues de lo de ayer... - empezo a recordar pero sacudio la cabeza bruscamente intentando eliminar ese pensamiento tan lujurioso de su mente

-  
Al cabo de unas pocas horas

Sasuke entraba en el cuarto de ella, pero se llevo una inmensa sorpresa al ver que ella no estaba

Sakura, Sakura, joder Sakura, donde co o estas? - dijo el comenzando a alterarse

Una buena vuelta le habia tranquilizado, hacia ya hora y media que salio, deberia llegar ya o Sasuke comenzaria a sospechar, aunque no le importaba verlo enfadado, se ve tan excitante...

Sakura, Sakura, joder Sakura, donde co o estas? - escucho la pelirrosa al acercarse a la ventana por donde habia salido.

Espero a que el pelinegro desapareciera de su vista para poder entrar

Hey, que querias?- dijo ella apareciendo por el umbral de a puerta del aseo

Donde estabas - pregunto al verla con ropa diferente

Ah,en la ducha - dijo ella tranquilamente, pero el desconfiado, entro rapidamente, antes de que ella pudiese apartarlo

Que son estas bolsas - dijo al ver las bolsas que se escondian en el aseo

Nada que te importe - dijo ella alterada al ver que no podia evitar la situacion - no eres nadie para decirme que no salga - vio como el empezaba a ponerse nervioso y necesitaba continuar, mas al ver como apretaba los pu os - Te crees que eres mi padre? Te crees que tienes algun poder sobre mi?

Te crees que puedes entrar y salir cuando te de la gana? - dijo el gritando

Te crees que me puedes gritar? - dijo antes de ladear su cabeza bruscamente por la bofeteada que le dio el pelinegro

Sasuke se quedo petrificado ante lo que acababa de hacer

Lo siento Sakura, no queria - dijo intentando acercarse a ella y poner su mano en la mejilla roja de la ojijade, pero ella se aparto cogiendo bruscamente la mu eca de el

No me vuelvas a tocar, jamas - dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos apunto de salir

No, no llores porfavor, no lo soportaria - dijo al ver como le temblaba el labio

Vete...vete...VETE! - dijo ella gritando y comenzando a llorar

Sakura, por favor - dijo el intentando abrazarla

Que me dejes! - dijo apartandose bruscamente - Dejame sola no quiero verte - dicho esto el se fue

Ella se puso a llorar mientras que el se movia de una lado para otro en el salon

Paso una media hora hasta que el pelinegro no lo soporto mas y fue en su busqueda

Sakura, por favor abre - dijo tranquilamente tocando la puerta suavemente - voy a entrar

Te dije que te fueras - dijo ella secandose las lagrimas

Ya ya me fue - dijo sonriendo - pero volvi a ver como estabas - dijo sentandose a su lado

Nadie dijo que vinieras - dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la ventana

Nadie dijo que te fueras - dijo acercandose a ella

Pero yo si te dije que no te acercaras - dijo al ver como se le acercaba

Anda ven - dijo abriendo los brazos en buscan de un abrazo

No...

Ven - dijo agarrandole del brazo

Que no.. - dijo la ojijade mientras ponia su cabeza entre la cabeza y el hombro del chico y , de nuevo, comenzaba a llorar

El pelinegro comenzo a depositar peque os besos en el pelo, en la frente, en la mejilla y por ultimo un suave y lento beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondio enseguida.

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, disculpenmeeee...pero todo me vino de improvistooo, las notas, las amigas, el novio :$

Bueno en la proxima entrega, porfinnnn, hay lemmon

Bieeeen :), Sera mi primer lemmon asi que espero que no sean muy duros/duras ejej

Bueno me despido con un beso y abrazo a toodooos :D


End file.
